Fraser
Fraser (born ), better known online as iVexusHD, is a English variety gaming YouTuber. He used to live in Bristol, South England, UK, but has now moved to Bath, South England, UK. He uploads around every other day. Fraser is a member and founder of the popular YouTube recording group, Team³ along with BeaTheCraftian, RealSquigGames, Pip3r Games, Banoffee2013, lolalove33 and Kai Ross-Best. Fraser is usually a bubbly and excitable person who is overly obsessed with curry and enjoys banterous Friday nights with his friends, especially the ever funny, MertsyUniverse. Every single Friday, he live streams for his audience, usually playing either Minecraft or Overwatch. Identity Fraser's online persona is of a Wolf, in which began when he changed his Minecraft skin to a wolf when he first received a Minecraft account. His secondary Minecraft account, iVexusHD, has a skin in which depicts him through his real-life appearance. Guest Event Appearances Fraser has been known for attending various events and making guest appearances in other popular YouTubers' work. In July 2015, Fraser presented at Minecon 2015, hosting a panel titled "The Family Guide to Minecraft on YouTube". This panel detailed to parents the educational side of YouTube, explaining who popular YouTubers are, what they do, and why they're great, whilst referring to his own works co-producing an educational YouTube series - "Jag's Crazy Adventures". In December 2015, Fraser was invited to Insomnia 56 by Multiplay as press. He went with his friends, and produced a vlog as coverage of the event. In March 2016, Fraser presented at Nethermined 2016, hosting a panel with Team³. This panel detailed who they were, their road on YouTube, and highlighting various tips and tricks other aspiring YouTubers could take home and use in their own personal works. At this event, he met many fans and signed merchandise they had purchased. Fraser also made a vlog of the weekend. He was also invited to Insomnia 57 by Multiplay as press, attending once again with his friends and producing a highlights montage and a vlog as coverage of the event. In April 2016, Fraser was invited to The Gadget Show Live alongside Kai Ross-Best as press. He interviewed various tech companies whilst he was there and published these interviews on his website. As well as this, he produced a vlog of the event. As well as this, Fraser was invited to OverWorld, the UK's first unofficial travelling Minecraft event, as a special guest, meeting various attendees and fans of his whilst vlogging the show itself. In August 2016, Fraser was invited to Insomnia 58 by Multiplay as press. At this event, he claimed he "wanted to experiment with his editing", filming and producing content in a different style to what he usually did. This is shown in his Insomnia 58 montage. Achievements *For Red Nose Day 2017, Fraser dedicated his Friday Live Stream to the charitable event. He spent 3 hours streaming Minecraft whilst raising money via donations. He raised £165! *Fraser has worked with StacyPlays to help run the UHShe Season 5 server. *Along his journey, he has also had an intro made by EnderFarts. *In one of his live streams, Fraser had over 120 people watching at one time. Past Works Fraser was also a member of the popular Minecraft community group, TheWorldSMP, however this group closed due to unforseen circumstances. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers